Nightwing/Origin
Background History Richard "Dick" Grayson was the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haly's Circus. He was named after his uncle, ick. His parnts John and Mary, along with cousin John and aunt Karlacident" caused by mob boss Zucco on April 1st, 2006wheDick, who did not participaethe faare fon o Robin under Bruce's training (eventually bringing Zucco to justice together). Batman's main motivation was to make sure young Dick would not grow the way he did with vengence and revenge. During his time as Robin, Dick trained hard to master his acrobatics and eventually developed expertise in impressive martial arts, marksmanship and detective skills at the age of only 10. During this time he also trained alongside Barbara Gordon who was Batgirl at the time and the two become close friends and a cohesive unit alongside Batman. Several years later, at the age of 13, Robin also met other young sidekicks including his close friends Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy and formed the Teen Titans while remaining Batman's protege. Robin developed a nact for leadership and was more experienced than the other sidekicks but struggled to develop a Team until he decided to step down from leadership until he was truly ready. During these years Robin began to develop a conflicting personality with that of Batman due to his priority of his teammates rather than whatever is at stake. Batman also continued to treat Robin as a kid despite he was growing into a very capable superhero during only his teenage years. Robin began to drift more and more away from Batman due to their issues but eventually disbanded the Titans and returned to Batman's side, only to make matters worse. Soon after, Barbara Gordon was shot and paralyzed by the Joker traumatizing Robin. Robin blamed Batman for this due to his sense of urgency for "the mission" instead of protecting Batgirl while Robin was away. Dick then decided to quit the role of Batman's sidekick the Boy Wonder. Dick left Gotham to travel the world and exposed himself to the many people he wanted to protect by becoming stronger independently. During this time he ventured to Metropolis and was mentored by Superman who inspired him to become his own man and not that of Batman. He returned to Gotham and decided to show Batman that there is another way to be a "hero" and invented himself into the superhero "Nightwing", named after one of Superman's past Kryptonian friends. The two looked over Gotham as more rivals than partners due to Nightwing's anger towards Batman over Bruce's morality. Eventually Nightwing decided to leave Gotham in Batman's capable hands and soon became the Guardian of Blüdhaven which intern led him to come to terms with Batman after realizing how tough it is to bring a city in darkness to the light. Nightwing then began to reconnect with both Batman and his old allies in order to reform the Titans.D ue to his great heroism ,Nightwing was invited into the League but refused and instead became the leader of the Titans in Aqualad's place.